Saving Jack
by SpookyT
Summary: End of season seven


The Search  
  
"Goodbye" As Daniel said the words a strange light enveloped Jack and turned to ice. "We can't just leave him like this, there has to be a way." The tears were welling in Sam's eyes as she spoke. She looked to Daniel and Teal'c hoping that they would agree with her but instead they just stared. "Nooooo, this can't be happening, you can't take him from me!" Sam screamed looking up to the sky. The tears streamed down her face as she started hitting the ice frantically with her fists hoping to break it but it had no effect and Sam sank to the floor. "Jack, nnnnnnooooo."  
  
When The Promethious came to pick them up, with the president on board, Sam hadn't moved. Daniel and Teal'c were at a loss about what to do, they tried to console her but decided it was best to wait for General Hammond. He and the president arrived in the cavern to see the condition of Colonel O' Neill but the second Hammond saw Sam on the floor he ran to her side. "Samantha are you ok?" Sam flung her arms around the man who was like a second father to her. "Why, why him? Why couldn't I help him?" "There was nothing you could do Sam. You can't blame yourself." The president looked at the frozen Jack and knew that this man, who Kinsey often reffered to as an imbosile, was a hero, his sacrifice had saved the entire planet and now they couldn't thank him. "Is there anything we can do?" He asked no one in particular. 'We need to get him to the Azghard, but we haven't been able to contact them." Daniel said. A med team soon arrived and tried to get them to go back to the base. The president assured Sg1 that he would arrange for someone to stand gaurd over Jack but Sam refused to go. "I'm not leaving him and you can't make me," Sam shouted at the President. "I can order you to go." "And I can resign."  
  
Dr. Weirr sent the best technicians from the SGC to remove the chamber from the outpost and after a week of trying they finally succeeded. Jack was moved to the SGC, along with Sam who had not left his side for a minute. Even at the SGC she would not leave him. One night while she looked in his eyes she could have sworn she heard him talk to her, she thought she was going crazy but then she heard it again. "Sam." It was barely a whisper and she didn't hear it in her ears but in her head. "Jack." "Sam you have to help me." The voice was getting louder. She could hear his thoughts. Were the ancients telepaths aswell? "How can I help you?" "Find the lost city Sam, find Atlantis, that's the only way. The Asghard can't help me now, only you can." Sam started crying again, a tear for every time Jack smiled, laughed, spoke. "I love you Jack." "I know Sam, I love you too. Please help me."  
  
Every day Daniel, Teal'c and Dr. Weirr, who had come to like Sam, went to spend some time with her. One day when they arrived they were shocked to find that she was not there. On the bedside table, they had put in a bed so Sam could sleep since she refused to leave the room, they found a note. " I know how to save him. He told me. I'm going to find the lost city. Please don't come sfter me Jack said I had to go alone. I have to try, I love him too much to let him go. Please forgive me. Love Always, Sam" "She's gone alone, is she insane?" Dr. Weir stared at the letter in astonishment. "She loves him, she would do anything to save him. However her sanity is in question, she said that he told her where the lost city was." Teal'c said raising an eyebrow. "Maybe he did." Dr. Weir and Teal'c stared at Daniel. Who was looking at Jack. "We don't now that much about them, maybe the ancients were telepaths." "Now you sound insane, I'm going to find out when she left and she if I can find out where she is going." Dr. Weirr said as she walked out the door. "You can't." Dr.Weirr stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see Thor staring up at her.  
  
"Who, who are you? "I am Thor and I have come to tell you that Major Carter has to do this alone." He waited for everyone to sit down and then continued. "We have known of Colonel O' Neill's condition since the death of Anubis, we did not come because we knew we could not help him. His condition is more advanced this time and there is nothing the Azghard can do. I assume now that ye know where the lost city of the ancients is, on Earth? That is where Major Carter is gone. When she gets there she will find a device that will save Colonel O Neill." "Why couldn't we go with her, she can't do this alone." "She can and will. You could not go because only one whose heart is filled with love will be able to find the city. I know you all care deeply for O' Neill but Major Carter's love for him goes beyond that of a friend or lover, their love travelled through time and space and has always kept them together, whether here or in, what you call, an alternate reality they were always together. Colonel O' Neill has no doubt told her all this which is why she did not ask for your assistance." Daniel, Teal'c and Dr. Weirr sat there staring at Thor, it sounded like a fairy tale. "How do you know she will succeed?' Dr. Weirr asked. "I told you their love travelled through time and space, millions of years ago the ancients prohesised that there would be two people who, with the help of others, would save the universe from an unknown evil but who would risk all in doing so. It is said that the woman will go on a journey to save the man, she will go to the end of the earth and her love will show her the way to save him. Do those two people sound familiar?"  
  
Sam got out of the car and rubbed her eyes, she had been driving for three days. Jack had told her to go to the northern coast of Canada and rent a boat then drive out fifty miles and her heart would show her the way. What did that mean? She didn't know but she did know that her time was running out. Jack had also told her that the chamber would only keep him alive for three weeks that gave her five days. She rented a boat and after loading her gear headed out. When she got to the point Jack had told her she shut off the engine and lowered the anchor. "What now?" She looked into the water and saw a light shining up at her. "I hate swimming," she said as she jumped into the water, even though she was a great swimmer. She checked her o2 and then headed down into the depths. She swam for what seemed like an atternity trying to reach the light but it never seemed to get any closer. She was nearly ready to give up for the day when she reached the sea bed and watched as an entence appereared infront of her leading down below the sea bed. She swam down and saw a door. When she was within a few metres of the door it opened to reveal a large hall. The hall had marble walls and pillars with the same architecture as the outposts. She swan through the door and fell to the floor. There was no water in the hall. She decided to risk taking off her air mask and breathed a sigh of relief. Only to catch her breath again as a figure apperared infront of her and spoke to her in ancient. "I can't understand you." She said wishing that she had brought Daniel. "Why have you come here?" The figure said. "I have come to find a device that will help me save my friend." "Are you gu'ould?" The figure's voice was getting louder as if he or she, it, was angry. "No I am a human, an enemy of the gu'ould. My name is Samantha Carter." "The humans became slaves, how can your gods be your enemy?" "We no longer believe them to be our gods, jesus if we did we wouldn't have just killed one." "You killed a go'ould? Who?" "His name was Anubis." "You are the chosen one, we will help you." Suddenly the figure was gone and in his place were two small implants and some sort of remote. Sam picked them up, Jack had told her what to look for, and she prepared to leave. As she swam out of the passage a voice spoke in her mind. "You can never return to this city, your love will keep your people safe."  
  
A day later Sam arrived back at the SGC. She was greated by questions about where she was and if she was ok. "I have to get to Jack." Sam walked into the room where Jack stood in the chanber the same as he was when she left. "Jack I'm back." Everyone, including Thor who had hung around, stared in wonder as Sam burst out laughing. "Give me a break, your the one who told me to drive there I would have been back two days ago if you left me fly. Now tell me how to use this remote." She walked up beside the cubicle and inserted the remote into the side of it after she pressed a few buttons, she walked infront of Jack and the ice disssapeared. Jack fell to the floor unconscious. "Get a med team in here." some one cried. Sam took no notice and inserted one of the implants into the side of Jack's neck then she lay down beside him and did the same to herself. She immediatley fell unsonsciouss.  
  
"Jack are you here?" "I'm here Sam." "What now?" "I don't know Sam, my mind is drwing a blank." "I thought I'd lost you." Sam ran into Jack's arms and he hugged her. "I love you Jack and the thought of having to live my life without you I...I couldn't bear it." "Oh Sam, I'm sorry you had to go through that but I'm here now. I'll never leave you Sam, I love you too much." Daniel, Teal'c, Dr. Weirr, Thor and General Hammond, who arrived as soon as he heard what had happened, stared at their two friends lying on the floor. Suddenly Jack and Sam were enveloped by a white light. "Jack?" "Sam?" The words were but whispers but the room filled with smiles as Sam and Jack regained consciousness. The inplants were gone as was the chamber and Thor, but no one really cared.  
  
Two Days Later "Congradulations SG1, you have saved the planet yet again." The President said. A round of applause errupted in the Gate Room as the President shook the hands of the members of SG1 and handed them their medles. "I would also like to announce a change in Air Force regulations relating to relationships on this base, Colonel?" As if on cue Jack grapped Sam and kissed her, like he had when he was stuck in the time loop. And another round of appluase filled the base along with whistles and people screaming "Way to go Colonel."  
  
The End 


End file.
